beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Fanon Wiki:Chat Policy
Beyblade Wiki's Chat Policy correlates with the rules of the chat room, where by pursuing this further, documents how disputes, rules and behavior should follow. #Spamming is not acceptable, even if it means to gain attention. #Page clearing (long gap) is not permitted unless a Chat Moderator allows someone to do so. #Before you can be kickbanned, you will receive three warnings via mainstream chat, or if necessary, private chat. If you fail to oblige, you will be banned from Chat. ##However this may vary, depending on how extreme or disrespectful the user has been. Similarly, trollers and spammers will be kickbanned with no warning. #It is recommended that arguments are not to occur under any circumstances. While impossible in most scenarios, we highly suggest you take it to a private chat as to not disrupt the normal flow of mainstream chat. If arguments occur in mainstream chat, precautions will be taken to ensure it continues to run smoothly. #Mini-modding is not permitted. There are moderators and admins who have powers to enforce the rules. In the event that there is no admin or moderator on, a user can report someone breaking the rules to an administrator on their Message Wall. #Treat everyone with respect. Nobody is like dirt as you are all human beings (and bots!). Disrespect will be highly regarded and you will receive a warning and/or kick(ban) depending on the nature of it. #Administrators and Chat Moderators are there for a reason, if you have a problem, tell them. Please do not try to solve it yourself if it is too big, or else you will most likely have caused more problems. #Beyblade Fanon Wiki follows a zero tolerance on profanity. Despite profanity changes from country to country, you must follow that of . Using profanity will result in an instant kick. Should this persist, a ban will be put into place. ##On a side note, mild profanity such as "damn", "hell", "ass" and "crap" are permitted and you will face no problem. #Discussions revolving around inappropriate content including sexual content, religious discussion and questioning the Beyblade Wiki administrators are strictly prohibited and regarded as immature and foolish behaviour with a chat ban put into effect. ##Political discussion is allowed however, as long as it does not get to the point where it turns into rule 4. #Sockpuppeting for chat is strictly prohibited. Failure to respond with this rule will result in an instant IP ban unless you carry a sufficient and understandable reason for doing so. #Religious beliefs should not be criticised in any way. Remember to respect what others believe, whether you think it is right or not. Failure to comprehend this will result in a two day ban, regardless of rights. #Pornographic and sexual content in any form or manner is not acceptable, regardless of how minor. Posting any pornographic or sexual content will result in an instant-ban. #Truth or Dare is strictly banned in all Beyblade Network Chats. If you want to play it, go elsewhere. If you attempt to play it in any Beyblade Network Chat, in PM or mainstream, you will be issued a ban. Moderators will lose their rights as well. #Administators and Chat Moderators are affected by these rules as well, but they may break them with a justified reason for doing so.